


Unexpected Visitor

by CamelotLady



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelotLady/pseuds/CamelotLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha gets an unexpected visitor in the middle of the night; Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Visitor

Natasha hardly ever got surprised. She couldn't quite remember the last time, if she were to be honest. She had seen so many things in her life; she couldn't be shocked by anything anymore.

At least, until now.

She was shocked to find him there, at the foot of her bed, his green eyes boring into her very soul. He was standing with his arms behind his back, a blank expression on his face. At first she thought it was one of her weird post NY disaster dreams, the ones where she usually opens her eyes and the visions were gone. This time it didn't work. He was still there.

She sat upright in her bed, unable to speak for a moment. If he was there to kill her she had nowhere to run to.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him. He didn't answer. She was starting to freak out. "Are you here to kill me?" What a dumb question, she thought; of course he wanted to kill her.

"You have been crying" he stated. She frowned at his words

"What?" She touched her cheeks, they were wet with tears. She had been crying as she slept again, like all the other times.

"Was it a bad dream?" He walked slowly towards her bed, sitting just at the edge of it. She instinctively moved away, not very comfortable with him around.

"Are you seriously here to ask me about my nightmares?"

"I guess not…" he looked down at his hands and Natasha found herself taken aback once again. If she didn't know him any better should say he was sad. She had always thought that sentiments, to him they were more of a joke than anything else. He was supposed to be devoid of any sort of human feelings, yet right now he looked so much like them. (Mortal)

"Why are you here, in my room, at this hour?" It wasn't like he couldn't kill her in day light, if he had really wanted to.

"I've been watching you…you seemed lonely" he spoke softly. She wasn't sure if she was stunned to hear him say he had been watching her or that he was so right about her being lonely. She chose the first one. She wasn't about to accept the fact that he had noticed she was a lonely.

"You've been watching me? Since when?"

"A few months."

Months? He had been watching her for months? She thought.

She wondered why he hadn't attack her, or the team, by now. This Loki was confusing her more than the evil one.

"I thought you were in Asgard."

"There are many way for one to leave unnoticed".

She gave herself a slight moment to fret. If he, had ways of leaving Asgard, meant he could once again attack whenever he pleased, leaving them in a compromising position. She had to remember to share this information with the others, though she still wondered why nothing had happened. Maybe he was planning something bigger.

"You still haven't answered my question," She spoke, he lift his head to look at her. She pretended the shiver that ran down her spine was due to the cold and not by the way he was looking at her. "Don't say that you've been watching me because that's not an answer."

He smirked and there was no mistake that her heart had skipped a beat when he did. She wasn't supposed to feel like this towards him, he was a criminal, a villain, he was the bad guy. Despite how dashing and attractive he was, he had killed hundreds of innocent people, she was supposed to feel disgusted by his presence, she should have called for back up the minute he step a foot into her room. Yet something inside of her made her stop.

This wasn't the same Loki she saw months ago trying to take over the world. This Loki before her looked more like a lost child than a Demi-God.

"You and I," he whispered, moving slightly closer to her on the bed. She refused to move away, refusing to show him how much he was scaring her. "Have more things in common than you think, no, more than you dare to believe."

"We have nothing in common" she snapped. "I'm not a monster, not like you."

He flinched at her words, moving away from her slowly. She could have sworn she saw disappointment and hurt flash through his eyes. She was about to apologize for being harsh, when he spoke again.

"Yes, indeed I am." He whispered. "I have been called like it many times, by many others."

He got up slowly, making his way towards the big window with a view of the city. Light flickered outside, despite how late it was she could still hear noises and cars passing by. He stood there, looking outside without saying a word. She wished she could think of something to say to make the awkward silence go away, though this whole situation still seemed completely odd to her.

"You are lonely, just like me" he continued "Being surrounded by your equals, those you call friends, yet feeling empty inside. You are as alone as I am."

"I'm not alone" she answered back, though she hardly believed it herself. "I have friends."

"Do you?" he questioned, turning to face her. "Barton? Have you told him about the tears, about the nightmares? Does he know you sometimes wake up in the middle of the night and cry for hours?"

No he doesn't. She hadn't mentioned anything of it to anyone, afraid that somehow she would appear weak before them. Although Clint would never judge her and instead would become a support, she didn't want to look like a damsel in distress, she had to remain strong.

"Is that what you're here for, to make me question my friends? So you can feel better?" If she had ever felt sorry for Loki being sad, it had disappeared at his words.

He turned away from her once more and sighed. What was he even doing? Why was he still there?

"That was not my intention"

"Then what is it? Why are you here?"

"I…do not know, to be quite honest with you"

She searched for his face, looking for any signs of lies. He wasn't lying. He looked rather confused and uncomfortable, as if the mere fact of being in the room with her was completely odd.

"I wanted to vanish for a while" he continued "and suddenly I ended up here".

She really wanted to know why, out of all places he could be, he chose to end up in her room.

He turned around towards her once again and out of the blue his eyes were full of emotion, it broke her heart a little (even if she tried to stop it) because this wasn't him. Or at least she wanted to believe so.

"Loki..."

"Don't ask me to explain it because I cannot."

He walked towards the bed where she still laid, the bed sheets were tight around her waist, yet she still felt slightly exposed even with her sweat shirt on. He was closer than before, she felt intimidated by the fact that he was just so near her and had no intentions of moving away. She couldn't read him. She didn't know what he wanted to do next.

"Loki, I think you should leave" she whispered. He didn't answer, he didn't move, he just stared at her lips.

Then, what he did next shocked her beyond words. His face was inches away from hers before she could even blink. Half of her brain was screaming her to push him away and to yell for help, the other half just froze at the anticipation of his lips upon hers.

"I just want to kiss you" he whispered

"This is not right" she spoke, just before his lips came in contact with hers.

The kiss was nothing like she had ever experienced before. It was passionate yet sweet. His lips were cold against her warm ones, she figure it due to his Frost Giant heritage, not that it made him any less than a good kisser.

It was sweet and gentle, so very much un-Loki, which took her by surprise to say the least. He could have taken advantage of her right that moment. She was alone and vulnerable, just like any evil man would like, some would say. But from the moment he had step foot into her bedroom he was different, she sensed it. For a moment he was a different man, probably just for her, just now.

Then a knock on the door broke all the magic. She pulled away reluctantly, breathing heavily. He still hadn't move away, and quite frankly she didn't want him to.

_"Tasha?"_ Clint's voice spoke.  _"I heard noises, are you alright?"_

"You have to go" she whispered to Loki, and he glared at her for a brief second. "Please. They can't know you're here."

"I am not afraid of them"

"Loki, please. Just go" she never thought she would beg for him to be safe, for him not to get hurt. She never thought she would feel so afraid if something happened to him.

He kissed her one more time before vanishing out of the room quickly. The door opened just as he disappeared, she snapped her head towards Clint who frowned at her confused.

"What?" she asked him, her heart beating rapidly.

"I heard someone"

"In here? No."

"I could have sworn…"

"Clint, its 3 o'clock in the morning. Can you just go; I'm trying to get some sleep."

"But I…"

"Out"

"Tasha I…"

"Now. Go!"

He closed the door behind him, mouthing something unintelligible. She sighed heavily, the nervousness of almost being caught flashing away slowly. She got out from the bed slowly, making her way towards the window where Loki stood just minutes ago and looked outside. Her fingertips came to her lips, touching them softly, still feeling the warmth of his kiss and finding herself smiling and wishing for him to come back once more.

**THE END!**


End file.
